The Flame of Hope
by Ameftowriter
Summary: Taking place after the fight with High End and Endeavor has visited his family. The Number One Hero, The Symbol of Peace, All Might has stepped down from his position. And now officially, Endeavor has taken his place. But would the Flame Hero be able to be the Symbol the world wanted him to be? Enji Todoroki asks this to Toshinori Yagi, in a rather unusual place.


**The Flame of Hope**

"Endeavor?" Toshinori Yagi was surprised to hear from security that the flame hero wanted to speak to him. He recalled what he told him the last they spoke.

 _"What is the Symbol of Peace?"_

"Yeah, he really wants to speak to you for some reason" Shota Aizawa replied in his usual tired tone, "I can refuse entry to him, if you don't want to."

Toshinori paused for a bit to think about it, then spoke to Aizawa, "No let him in, and I'll come with you."

"Your choice."

Toshinori saw the flame hero standing by the gates, to his surprise, he wasn't wearing his hero costume, rather he wore a red sweater and jeans, more befitting of the slowly changing weather. But of course, he also saw the huge scar that almost covered the left side of his face (he noted to himself that it reminded him of Young Todoroki). He was almost unrecognizable, without the suit and the flames that went along with it. Especially since the man bore a forlorn look, unlike his usual angry demeanor, To All Might, Endeavor may as well have been a completely different person.

"What brings you here, Endeavor?" Toshinori cheerfully asked, and used the hero name for formalities. "I must say, this is an odd thing. Normally you'd try to come here to see your son, but me?"

"Ah, there you are, All Might." Endeavor turned to find the former number one hero walking towards him with Aizawa. "I apologize for the sudden visit, but I want to talk to you.." His eyes shifted to the other teacher, "Alone"

"Alone?" Toshinori wondered, as well as the odd formality in him as well,"Sure!" _'I guess… What are you up to, Endeavor?'_

"You really sure about this?" Aizawa spoke softly to Toshinori.

"I don't think heintends to do anything malicious towards me or anyone else. Besides..." Toshinori replied in the same tone to his fellow teacher, "If there is anyone he would need to ask for advice about being the number one. That would be me."

Aizawa tried to hold back one of his signature creepy smiles, and left it with a smirk towards the former number one hero. He turned to face the current one, "Alone right, Endeavor? Then you two should follow me then…"

Aizawa brought the two outside the main school building, they stood a bit further but the school was still in full view.

"Thank you Aizawa," Toshinori gave a genuine smile as the erasure hero turned back and waved at him.

In a silent agreement, the two watched Aizawa disappear from view as he went inside the building.

"So…" Toshinori began, "How's the scar?"

Endeavor raised an eyebrow, "I'm not here for your sympathies, Yagi. I don't need it."

"Is that so?" Toshinori shook a bit as he scratched the back of his neck, while maintaining his smile. For Endeavor to call him by his last name and not by his hero name. "Then… what did you want to talk about anyway?"

"Why?" That question had Toshinori off guard, "Why would you let yourself fall into such a state like this?"

"Endeavor…I…" he paused, the flaming hero had asked the same question during that battle…"It's not what you think it is."

 _"Explain this pathetic state you're in!"_

"Then what is it?!" The current Number One Hero snapped, as sparks of flame began to come from his and mouth, burning with fury." You were the one who jumped head first into battle with that villain and fought him! You won the battle, hmph but seems you lost the war long ago! JUST LOOK AT THIS...!" he condescendingly gestures toward the emaciated man. "Whateverthe hell this is, is not a result of one fight. No matter HOW strong that villain may have been..."

"Urk...yyyyou're right...I guess I did do this to myself huh." he replied while scratching his head in embarrassment. He then proceeded to cough out blood and it dripped down his chin and into the ground. He then brought out his handkerchief to wipe the blood off his mouth.

Endeavor couldn't help but notice the brown coloured stains on said handkerchief.

"Honestly, Yagi…" Endeavor said as he returned to his more calmer composure and the flames at his face disappeared "The entire situation just seemed unnatural, even byyourstandards.." He then brought out his hand, "Decreasing appearances for the past few years, teaching at UA, and the attacks aimed to you and the students.."

"I don't see why teaching at UA would be any proof to you…"

"I'm not finished." Endeavor added but lacked rudeness in his voice, "And that whole raid hideout… Why would it be necessary to bring the Number 1, 2, 4, and 5 heroes together to restrain a couple of entitled thugs. While its true they all have powerful quirks, one of your smashes could take care all of them at once. Jeanist or Edgeshot or even myself could take care of the Nomu factory ourselves. Unless of course… You knew more than what the police had given to us about their leader."

Toshinori gulped, unable to find a response.

"The information that the police gave about him was unnecessary. They may as well have said nothing about him." Endeavor continued, "Simple deduction would point out that he would have to be stronger than the Nomus, meaning, either equal or more powerful than you. And then you two clashed. Everyone was too distracted to realize that the two of you, knew each other. Hell, even I was distracted by your current state…. until I was hospitalized. It gave me a lot of time to think of many things…"

"But those are of an unrelated matter." Endeavor shook his head at the thoughts. Toshinori felt some relief when he heard that, "The point I am making is this ridiculous display you showed at Kamino that night…"

 _"Hollowed cheeks and sunken eyes! To think they're their Number One hero!"_

All Might lowered his head, unable to look at Endeavor in the eye. The current Number One Hero got the title because he was forced to retire after all. The battle at Kamino Ward used up all of what was left of his quirk, the only thing he can do is buff up for a couple of seconds.

"Answer me…." Endeavor spoke firmly, "That villain, All for One, was it? Who was he and how did he manage to incapacitate you? Better yet, how come even amongst the fellow heroes or the police have no idea who or what he is?"

Toshinori gritted his teeth, he felt his left side, where his scar was, ache at even the thought of that fight. With a defeated sigh, Toshinori then reached this suit and started unbuttoning it.

"What are you doing?" Enji Todoroki wondered what has gotten into him.

He then moved a part of his shirt aside to reveal the giant jagged mess of a scar that was left on his left side.

Enji gasped and gaped at the scar with utter horror and disgust.

"Listen, Todoroki…" Toshinori gave the flame hero an earnest look, "I can't tell you everything. But I can tell you that you are right. I fought him six years ago. He is the one responsible for the All Might you see today." he clenched a fist with his right hand, as he remembered the last punch he did to him, "Six years ago… I beat him to the point where he has nothing but a mouth on his face, and then... he crippled me… he destroyed my stomach and half of my lungs. And even when my own guts were spilled all over the ground, I jumped in to make sure he was done for. But I guess I was wrong..." He brought down his shirt, and buttoned back his suit.

Enji took a step back as he felt his own scars ache at the sight of Toshinori's.

"And that battle we had at Kamino was just both of us at our very limits. The last bits of my power have died when I defeated him… That's all Todoroki…"

 _"That's a nasty scar you got there…"_

"Even after my true form has been revealed to the world…" Toshinori looked at Enji eye to eye, "Not a lot of people know about this injury. Neither the fact that caused it. "I kept that battle under wraps, made sure that no one knew about it, even online…"

 _"Is he going to be alright? He was covered in blood back there."_

 _"If he has that much trouble against villains on that level, well…"_

"Then…. Then…. Then is it any better to let your image be utterly destroyed in front of every person in the world?!" Enji retorted, as he shook off the shock. "To let everyone who saw your state that day, realize that the Symbol of Peace has withered away at the hands of a vicious villain?"

"You of all people should understand why we can't just let the people who rely on us down like that!" Toshinori coughed as he pointed at Enji, specifically at the scar on his eye, then his hand lowered to the left side of his abdomen.

"But I am nothing like you All Might!" Enji spat back, as he grasped his left side.

"Then why are you asking me this again, Endeavor!"

"You continued to be the Symbol of Peace despite your weakened state," Enji began, "You smashed villains back and forth while maintaining that annoying smile of yours! While in reality you had this scar for six years and yet you decided it to bury it from the public eye! What kind of hero keeps this horrible battle a secret to anyone?!"

"As if you didn't have any skeletons in your closet, Todoroki!"

Enji Todoroki quickly fell silent, he remembered the shame, humiliation, anger… not to his family but to himself. His thoughts swirled back when he was hospitalized. When he was left to his own thoughts after his daughter, Fuyumi visited.

 _"Get better okay dad?"_

God, he may as well called himself a villain at this point. An unredeemable villain who repented too late…

But he tried anyway.

"My apologies, Yagi…" Enji mumbled loud enough for the other to hear.

"Todoroki…" Toshinori continued, "All I wanted is to create a world where people can smile and live their lives in peace. And I realized in order to do that, people will need a symbol, a pillar of support that anyone can rely on, no matter what. If it means I will suffer eternal shame in this form, then so be it. A hero has to be willing to give up even their own lives for the sake of the innocents no matter what! Believe me if I didn't lose my power, I will gladly keep on going till the day I die. I swear of it. The Symbol of Peace will never give up."

Now it was Enji who was at a loss for words, as he looked at Toshinori with awe. Suddenly, he remembers the words of the Hero Killer, Stain said to him.

 _"You fake!"_

 _"Come! Just try me you fakes!"_

 _"The only one allowed to kill me is All Might, A true hero!"_

"Don't get me wrong…" Toshinori raised his right hand and clenched it into a fist, "I don't regret doing this to myself in the least. It was all done in the the name of justice. If an ounce of my blood can buy a pound of justice for the innocent, then that's a price I'll gladly pay. It's about setting an example, like what my mentor did and paving the way for future generations. That is a hero."

The man of flame bows his head in astonishment and smirks "You idealistic fool..."

"Ah, but are we not both fools for jumping in headfirst into our deaths?" Toshinori chuckled.

"Don't lump me into your insane escapades," Enji tried to sound angry, but it was overall a joking one.

He then sighed, looked at Toshinori, and continued, "I've told you when I was hospitalized, that… I was thinking…"

"About what?" Toshinori wondered at the change to tone all so sudden.

"My family…"

 _"You going off and beating some strong villain doesn't make all of that disappear!"_

"Todoroki…" Toshinori has no idea about the other man had done to his family. But he didn't pry.

"And standing in as the Symbol of Peace…."

 _"Can't ya see?!"_

"W-w-wait… Todoroki…" Toshinori couldn't believe what he was hearing, "You what?"

"Why are you surprised Yagi?" Enji wondered, "I already told you about it before, yes?"

"No, not that…" Toshinori shook his head, "I'm just surprised. You said you were nothing like me, and yet you're willing to become that symbol.

"Someone has to." Enji turned to look at the school. The setting sun was giving the building a nice orange tint, "Society has made it synonymous with being the Number One Hero. And I can't just let the people who rely on us down like that! You just said so."

"But Todoroki…" Toshinori tried to interject.

"What? Afraid that All For One will somehow break out and incapacitate me to too? Or better yet, kill me on the spot?"

Toshinori fell silent, he couldn't give an answer for this one.

"But if you insist" Enji shook his head, "Truth be told, me being the Symbol of Peace sounds so far fetched. I mean the young upstart, Hawks would be better far off with that title than I could ever be."

"Huh?" Toshinori couldn't grasp at what Enji was saying.

"I didn't say, I wouldn't be that symbol." Enji looked forlorn, "The media and society would practically paint me as well, albeit a sarcastic kind of way."

"But deep down… I just… I can't be the same symbol. No one can and ever will."

 _"He may yet be faced with tough opposition, but everyone has now realized…"_

"But I will agree on one thing…" He raised his hand and let a fire form at his hand, "Until your son has arrived to take your place… I will agree, to be a **Flame of Hope** … that should do… the one who will be the light in the darkness of this world. Until those who can maintain it have arrived." The fire weakened little as he smirked at Toshinori, "That's truly the best I can do… Take it or leave it…"

 _"That the Age of Endeavor has arrived."_

Toshinori sighed and gave out a chuckle, "I understand… Thank you Todoroki" He extended his hand for a handshake.

"Hmph… Jeez you smiling dolt" Enji sighed and gave out an unusual earnest smile and extinguished the flame from his hand, "Toshinori… Just this once, you can call me, Enji…"

"If you insist" Toshinori then gave his All Might smile to him as best as he could, and shook Enji's hand, "Thank you… Enji."

That's when Toshinori realized what Enji had just said to him… "W-w-w-w-wwait… son?!" He coughed out blood from the shock and recoiled his hand to prevent coughing over Enji's, "Wha-what do, who do you?"

"Huh?" Enji was genuinely confused at Toshinori's reaction, "I thought that green-haired plain-looking kid that fought Shoto at the Sports Festival was your son? What was his name again?"

Toshinori gulped heavily.

"Oh?" Enji saw Toshinori's reaction and gave a playful smirk, "Was he your secret love child or something then?"

All Might, Toshinori Yagi, the former Symbol of Peace tried to say something to Endeavor, the Flame Hero, but what all came out of his mouth, is blood and incomprehensible noises.

"Ha!" Enji laughed, "Very well, you don't need to answer me about that. After all… I've already got the answers I need." He then smirked, "Thank you, Toshinori."

And with that and a flustered smile, Toshinori escorted Enji at the school gate, and promptly waved goodbye at him.

As he went back to the teachers lounge, he found Aizawa surprisingly leaning against the wall with his head turned to the window.

"So… What did you two talk about?" It was a simple question that Aizawa asked, it was if it was just a regular conversation between the two friends. "It looked like you two got heated for a bit."

"Ah that…" Toshinori smiled at Aizawa, "He was just asking for advice on how to handle being the Number One Hero!" It wasn't really lie, but he thought it would be best to be left that way, "Why not the ask the one who used to be there after all?"

Aizawa gave him the biggest smile he could muster.

Enji stood at his office by the glass windows overlooking the city. He saw many faces of the public who passed by, some happy, some sad, some tense, some even distracted.

 _'The world does need a pillar. A Symbol for everyone to rely on, especially at times of this uneasiness. But… the Endeavor that chased All Might all those years, can I clearly say that he has finally died along with that Nomu I fought? Or was it something I have to discard on my own, before I move on? For whatever reason, I feel a greater sense of obligation now that fool has stepped down from his position. I guess with that feeling, I should use it to bury my past self with it. Would that be enough? For the world? For my family? For myself? Would this Endeavor be able be the flame this world needs? A guiding fire at this dark times until society has met with the new Symbol of Peace?'_

Just then he saw the crowd, tense up and walked out of the way. He then realized that it was just a robber with a rock skin quirk, carrying large sacks of money at against his shoulder. He made way bumping into everyone ran into like a charging bull. He saw the terrified faces of the civilians at the sidewalk, some were holding onto their partners, some their children.

"I see... " Endeavor turned away and quickly went down his office to do his heroic duty.

"I am Endeavor. I will become the light that will serve as the beacon of Hope in this world. To secure a bright future for my family. For this world. Until next Symbol of Peace arrives, I shall hold on till my last dying breath."

Enji Todoroki, lit up the flames on his eyes and mouth, ready to step up. Until he felt the painon this left eye.

"Agh, owww…" Enji quickly extinguished the flames from his face. "I suppose that can wait until a better time…"


End file.
